


Friends in the ocean wild

by Poyo_Chan64



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poyo_Chan64/pseuds/Poyo_Chan64
Summary: How it would be to befriend some of the terrifying creature of Subnautica?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Stalker

**Stalker**

* * *

  * He will always stay around and follow you.



  * He will find metal salvage and bring them to you, sometimes he will even help you carrying them to your base. The perfect partner to have when looking for titanium.



  * He can sometimes bring you a fish as a gift



  * Like dolphins, you can teach them to do some tricks (like doing a flip, these kind of things…) and rewards them with a fish, preferably a peeper since its their favorite.



  * He likes to be pet on their stomach, sometimes he will roll on its back so you can pet it.



  * He doesn’t like vehicles (Seamoth, Cyclops and Prawn Suit) and will attack them if he is near them. He will stop if you tell him to and gave him a fish, but he will start again after a while



  * He can steal drones from your scanner room and mess around with them. Fabricate a fake drone for him to play with and he should leave your camera alone.



  * You can befriend a bunch of them, and they will follow you around like a pack.




	2. Sand Shark

**Sand Shark**

* * *

  * They don’t wander to much near the surface, so it will not follow you if you swim too high. It’ll try to follow you from the seafloor and if it cannot, it will wait until you come back.



  * They adore being scratched under the chin and will purr when you do it.



  * If you sat on the sand, it will sometime come and sat its head on your lap.



  * They like to tackle you



  * They love to chew, yes it does include your arm or leg. No worry, it’s only playful and harmless nibbles.



  * You can try to ride on their back, but they don’t like that very much. If you do, they will trash around like a rodeo horse. And if you are still holding on despite that, it’ll bury itself under the sand.



  * If you upset it, it will bury itself under the sand and sulk there.




	3. Crabsnake

**Crabsnake**

* * *

  
  


  * They rarely wander outside their biome, so unless your bond is really strong with it, they won’t follow you outside the Jellyshroom cave. But they will be happy to see you each time you come around.



  * They’ll be protective towards and defend you from any aggressive fauna, even from their own kind.



  * They love to sneak behind you.



  * If they trust you enough, they will let you inside the jellyshroom they inhabit. However, damaging the shroom will upset them.



  * They like to coil around you like a snake.



  * It is possible that a befriended Crabsnake will drag you inside their shroom and keep you there as a mean to protect You’ll need a lot of convincing for it to let you go.




	4. Bone Shark

**Bone Shark**

* * *

  * Bone sharks are independent. They won’t always stick around but that doesn’t mean they forgot about you.



  * They are hot-headed and won’t always listen. Giving fish to it make it more eager to comply.



  * They get aggressive when angered and thus, will attack you. If that happened, the best thing to do is swim away from it and wait a couple of hours until it calmed down.



  * Like the Stalkers, you can teach them some tricks and reward them with fish, even high-five.



  * They are attracted to light. Use a laser pointer on it and watch it chase the red dot around like a cat. Just be careful when you point it toward a hard rock surface: they could injure themselves while trying to attack the red dot.



  * They love to be scratched in the gap between their head and their exoskeleton plate.



  * The other gaps between its plate are very sensitive, do not try to scratch them, unless you wish to be bitten.



  * You can befriend a bunch of them. But be aware that fights can occur between them, and it can get nasty really quickly.



  * It will nudge at you with its head as a sign of affection.




	5. Ampeel

**Ampeel**

* * *

  * Ironically, they like to cuddle and be petted. However, their electricity will still hurt you. Either fabricate a shock resistant suit or train it to stop producing electricity when it wish to be petted.



  * They like when you ran your hand over their prongs. Do not pull on them, it will hurt them and they will shock you in response.



  * Their electricity can damage the seamoth, the prawn suit or some exterior modules like floodlights. Be sure to train them to be careful when they are around these things.



  * If it trust you enough, it will be willing to share its electricity with you. However, should you abuse of this, you will lose its trust and it will become hostile.



  * When upset with you, it will mess around on purpose with your vehicles or anything outside your base that require electricity to function.



  * Due to its shock ability, they make excellent partner when hunting for food (be sure to reward them with a small portion of what have been caught)



  * They do not get along with Crabsquid, if you befriended one be aware that fight can occur between them.



  * They like a good scratch under the chin.




End file.
